Hellions
by Nightmare RisK
Summary: Better summary inside. AU HG/SS HP/DM Hermione's secret that she tried so hard to protect is out, a secret that cost her the man that she loved. The Hellions have new assignments and aren't happy. That Malfoy's are spies for the Order?
1. Chapter One

**_hello there. This is a random plot bunny that attacked me while at work. I promise that I am still working on This Christmas, and I am sorry for the delay. I have actually written and am posting the four chapters that I wrote today while I should have been working. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to one J. K. Rowling. I just own the ideas in this story as well as the characters that you do not recognize. _**

**_Summary: Hermione's secret was out, everyone knows that she belongs to the Hellions. They are supposed to be a myth, a half human race with a wide variety and skill that are hell bent on protecting the world from evil. Now Dumbledore calls upon them to protect the Order as well as help them defeat Voldemort for good. They know many ancient spells and have many ways of getting what they want. Dumbledore anounces that the Malfoy's are spies for him._**

**_It may be kind of confusing at first, but I will do my best to clear up any questions you all may have. It moves kind of fast in the beginning, and for that I apologize. I have no beta... which makes my job a bit harder._**

**_Anyways, I hope you all like it and READ ON: =]_**

* * *

Hermione looked at the room full of order members and could feel her curiosity rise, what did Dumbledore want, and why did she have to be there. She knew that she was unwelcome, that much was obvious, but the headmaster requested that the whole order was there, Hellions included. Hermione knew that at least Harry, Ginny, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Albus, Minerva, and maybe Snape wanted her there. Hermione refused to actually think about the last name, lest she let the abyss open up and swallow her in dark pain. She could feel the beginnings of it, and knew that it wouldn't get any better if she even glanced at him. She knew she was losing her grip on reality when she realized that she was actually gasping for air. She wrapped her arms around her chest and squeezed tightly, trying to keep it together. She felt someone kick her in the shin and looked up into the eyes of her working partner, and the eyes of the team that stood behind her. They all gave her a questioning look and then their eyes hardened. Hermione nodded almost unnoticeably and tried to pull herself together. Her partner gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

'_Are you going to be okay, or should I pull you out of this meeting?'_ Dominic's voice echoed in her head.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry. My thoughts just got the better of me. It won't happen again._' She thought, hoping that she could reassure herself as well as him. She could tell that she was no longer gasping for breath, she had to preoccupy herself or else it would happen again.

'_You wanna leave while the boys and I stand in for you? If it is too hard to be here, then we can handle it without you. No one would think of you as a coward.'_ She heard the young voice of Kraven say. She loved her team; they always looked out for each other and were like family.

'_No, but thank you boys, I appreciate it. I got away with my mind. It won't happen again._' Her team was connected by their thoughts, it was more… pronounced when they were in their animal forms. There were ten members to her team: herself, her brother and partner Dominic, their other brother Damien and his partner Carlisle, Kraven and his partner Seth, Kraven's brother Draven and his partner Jasper, and Jackson and his partner Tristen. They were the best team that the Hellions had, which is why they were the representation of the Hellions for the Order of the Phoenix. They were also training another team, but they wouldn't be introduced unless they absolutely needed to be introduced. They knew that there welcome would not be a warm one, as most of them were part of the Order as well.

The exchange between the group did not go unnoticed by Severus Snape and Harry Potter. They both watched Hermione wrap her hands around her chest and begin to gasp for air, though they were unsure as to why. They noticed that her teammate putting their hand on her shoulder brought her back from wherever her mind had been. She shook her head and began to pull herself together again.

Severus Snape sighed, she looked different then she had when he had last seen her. God, he felt his chest throb in the emptiness that was there. It was his fault really, pushing his happiness away in his own stupidity. Hermione sat there beside her teammate and brother Dominic with the rest of her team behind them. Her honey colored curls were pulled behind her neck down to pool in the chair in a super tight French braid with her bangs hanging in her face, hiding her amber eyes from everyone. She wore a black corset, a black button down left open over it, tight blue jeans, and her steel toed boots. She wore a studded dog collar and a spiked bracelet. It hurt looking at her, but when they were in the same room, he couldn't look away. The whole situation was stupid and depressing really. The other eight teenagers were dressed similarly, all wearing dark pants and a black top of some type, with the same belt with the Hellion insignia on the giant buckle.

Albus entered the room and the meeting began. He glanced at the man to his right in shame and pity. Severus was like a son to him, and he couldn't believe the boy would be so stupid as to let the best thing in his life get away from him. Severus his behind his obsidian hair that fell to his chin, and his equally dark eyes glittered in sadness that was hard to detect. He wore his usual teaching attire, black trousers, black dragon hide boots, his big Slytherin belt, his white button up tucked into his trousers, his black vest, and black robes. He looked as dark and depressed as ever. Albus cleared his throat, and all conversation in the room stopped.

"Thank you everyone for coming, we are all glad that you are here." He said, and he heard a noise of disagreement coming from the Weasley tribe, either Molly or Ron was the culprit, but no one paid them any mind. "Tonight," he continued, knowing that pretty much no one would respond well to his next statement. "Tonight, I would like to introduce you to three new Order members who are working as spies for me. When outside the walls of headquarters, you are to act like you hate them. For some of you, this will not be difficult at all. May I present to you, Lucius, Narcissus, and Draco Malfoy." The headmaster said, and the room was dead silent for about five minutes, before Ronald Weasley burst out in anger, which pissed everyone else off.

"No way, there is no _way_ on the face of this planet, that we can accept them! They are spies for the Dark Lord!" he yelled out and the whole Hellion group actually rolled their eyes in unison. They appeared to be having a conversation amongst themselves that Hermione and Damien were finding amusing. This seemed to anger Ron even more.

"What the hell are you so smug for, Traitor? This is probably all your idea." He said some other choice words and everyone was silent in shock. There was about a split section between him finishing his sentence and when he realized that he was being shoved against the wall painfully but a girl half his size, and she was seething.

"You know nothing of which you speak Ronald Weasley! Nothing! Do not presume to be all high and mighty, because you are not! You are a disgusting creature who really has no right being here. You bring nothing to the table other then your half-wit thoughts." Her body was shaking in barely controlled rage. Dominic placed his arm on her shoulder, trying to catch her attention, but she was too focused on the red head dangling two feet off the wall.

"Be very careful on whom you cross Ronald, not all Hellion's have as much self control as I do. Not all of them can ignore your insults so easily." She said before she unceremoniously dropped him on the floor. She turned her glare back to the new family, who was watching the scene in confusion. The three platinum blonde's had only heard of the Hellion's in the legends.

"The Hellion's are real?" Draco asked cautiously, and Jackson turned a mischievous smirk to the youngest blonde.

"Yes we are real, most people just think that we are myth's, but history's imagination isn't that awesome. We are so deep in your society, that you wouldn't believe it." He said truthfully, and they could only gape. Hermione turned to face them.

"If Dumbledore trusts you, then the Hellions will as well. You will have our protection as well as assistance whenever you need us." She told them, and they nodded in shock. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Ginny, Harry Potter, and Minerva all agreed with her and most of the other Order Members followed suit including Remus Lupin, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill Weasley, Severus Snape, Mad-eye Moody, and a silent Arthur Weasley. This came as a shock to the three Malfoy's; they were being accepted by the very people that they used to be against. Life was weird that way. Everyone began to talk quietly, which naturally made the room kind of loud. Draco looked around nervously, his parents were conversing with Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and his godfather Snape, and so he looked around. He could hear the outrage from the group that did not approve of him and his family, but they wouldn't come near him, which may have something to do with the Hellions, whom sat near him. Hermione flashed him a half smile as she began to talk to Ginny and Harry. Harry motioned him over to join them and he did so cautiously.

"Don't worry, they won't try anything. With the statement that Hermione made, they will leave you alone. They are terrified of the Hellions." Harry said once Draco joined them.

"Something about Hermione and Dominic here threatening to hang them from the ceiling by their toes, and actually demonstrating it the first time Ron pissed them off." One of the guys standing behind Hermione piped in. Hermione smirked evilly at the memory, and Draco actually had the urge to back away in fear.

"Don't worry, while we are dangerous and you should fear us, we won't hurt you unless you _really_ piss us off." Damien said, coming to stand beside his sister. The resemblance was uncanny and strange to look at. Same pale shade of skin, same hair color, same eye color that seemed silver sometimes, same hard-ass look on their faces, same build, but he was slightly taller then her, and the same bad attitude toward everyone other then their little group.

"At least he recognizes what his body is trying to tell him." Draven spoke up, and Hermione nodded, laying her head on the table. "You alright there?" he asked her and she nodded, almost banging her head against the table. Damien snickered, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Banging your head on the table will do you no good, it won't change anything Little One." one of her brothers told her. Now most of the room was listening for some unknown reason.

"I'm not your Little One, I'm only little in the aspect of my height, so watch it Damien, I can whip your ass." She snarled, surprising most everyone other then the group around her.

"Heh, maybe they will attack each other and kill each other and we won't have to worry about the stupid traitorous Hellions." Ron muttered, and Ginny, and her four brothers reached over and smacked him in the back of the head one after another. "Hey, what was that for?" He yelled out.

"Do not piss off the half demons sitting in the room who can rip your throat out without thinking." Charlie told him.

"It's just by luck that we haven't already." Kraven said with a growl.

The adults, Lupin, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore, watched in interest. The Hellions all intrigued them for different reasons. Dumbledore knew pretty much everything there was to know about them, being allowed in the Hellion's Halls to read what he could. Lupin was intrigued by the different types of Hellions, they were not all half human's, some were full demons. McGonagall was wondering what would happen after this summer. The Death Eaters were unaware of the Hellion's existence, so the kids would have to be watched by teachers, Hermione would not be allowed to return to Helena to keep up the pretenses that she was a normal human witch. Snape was doing everything he could to not focus on Hermione or the gaping hole in his chest, and was losing miserably. She didn't look great, she actually looked miserable, though she usually looked as if nothing was wrong with her. '_She is probably just sick._' He thought to himself. She looked up from the table and looked at him, her face looked haunted. She stared at him for a couple of minutes, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She only looked away minutes later when someone hit her to get her attention. Her eyes shifted away from him, and she sunk her elbow into the guys gut so fast, she was almost a blur. No one else had seen it; they just noticed that now the kid was crouching over holding his stomach in pain.

"You are all welcome to leave, this meeting is over." Dumbledore said and Ron and his group of anti-Hellion-and-Malfoy followers followed him out of the meeting hall. All the other Order members slowly drifted away so that all that was left was Snape, the Malfoy's, four of the Hellion's, Harry, Ginny, and Bill. Hermione had put her head back on the table, and was muttering something about killing someone to ease the migraine, no one quite understood it.

"Hey, what the hell did you have to do that for, couldn't you have used less strength?" the boy whined. She picked her had up long enough to shake her head and stick her tongue out at the boy, and then put her head back on the table.

"How long do we have to be here?" she asked, thought it was muffled.

"I don't know sis." One boy said,

'_Damien or Dominic_' Severus thought to himself. He was surprised that he remembered the twit's name.

"Hermione, are we going back to Helena, or else where?" Damien asked, as soon as he could stand up. Hermione shrugged and looked up to glare at Dumbledore, who stood behind Snape. They looked at each other for a moment before she growled. "Not a chance in Hades." She snarled out, standing up, he group standing behind her. They looked pretty fierce. Hermione and Dumbledore were locked in a mental conversation, and apparently her group could hear it. A couple of them were snickering at whatever they heard. Hermione snarled. "Fuck you old man! Mind your own bloody business." She said as she turned to storm away.

"Hermione, you owe me." Dumbledore said with a hint of victory in his voice. She froze and stayed that way for a couple of minutes, before slowly turning to face Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall. Her eyes were violet and silver.

"Do not try that shit with me old man. We came here as a courtesy to you because I respect you, but you do not control me or my kind. We answer to no one but the blasted Queen. I owe you nothing." She walked away from the room and once she was out of hearing range, which took a while, Damien and Dominic burst out laughing.

"Don't worry Headmaster, she'll come around. Let Dom go talk to her, he'll convince her." Damien said. As soon as the headmaster nodded, Dominic and the boys left with the exception of Damien. "Come on Professor Snape, you and I need to have a chat." Damien turned to walk away, without waiting for the Potion's master to join him. He knew he would, he was curious, and a curious Snape, was a compliant Snape.

Damien pulled him into the empty library. "I wonder if you even know what Dumbledore was trying to get Hermione to do just then." He murmured as he stood next to the giant bay window. Severus stood there silently. "I guess not. He wants Hermione and her teammate to move in with you to protect you, he wants the youngest Malfoy to move in here so we Hellions can watch over him as well as Harry. We seem to be nothing but watch dogs." Damien snickered to himself, before looking at the dark man. He could tell that he was trying to keep his mask in place, and he was loosing miserably.

"Don't try to act like it doesn't bother you, don't try to act like you are over it and it doesn't hurt you. Some of us can see through it. We aren't here to tease you about it either. We just want you to get your head out of your ass and make things right. Never in my nineteen years of life have I EVER seen my sister like this, NEVER! I don't like it. There is nothing my brother or I can do nothing my team can do. This team used to be her life, until she became involved with you. You became her life and she was finally happy, she finally had a life and something other then pain and punishment and duty to think about." He paused for a moment to breathe.

"You don't understand how much you meant to her, how much she wanted to tell you her secret just so she wouldn't have to hide it from you anymore. She begged the Queen and council to tell you, because it hurt her to hide it from you, but they refused. She begged so much, do you remember the four days she was gone and you couldn't find her?" he asked, looking at the dark man again, who nodded, remembering that perfectly. "She had begged and pleaded so much with them to tell you our secret, they beat her senseless for two days, and then left her to heal without magic for two days. She wasn't even completely healed when she came back, which is why she avoided you a lot. It tore her up to see the look on your face, the distrust and the anger." Damien seemed to be angry now, and was trying to keep it under control. "Now, Hermione will agree to what Dumbledore wants, because Dom will talk some sense into her. Her sense of duty and protection usually overrides her sense of self preservation and pain. You need to fix this, I am so tired of seeing my sister in so much pain, so tired of watching her try to keep herself together around others only to go to her room and fall apart. I am so tired of healing broken knuckles and wrists and ankles because she just beat the shit out of a person or a bag in the training hall because that is the only way she can deal with the situation. I'm tired of watching you mope around, and so is Dumbledore." Damien's voice had a hard, commanding edge to it and Severus took notice that he wasn't kidding around.

"Dumbledore chose her and her partner to protect you because not only is she the BEST Hellion in the entire city, but she still cares about you and she would do anything to keep you alive, even if she won't admit it to anyone. The Queen has agreed with Dumbledore on this. Her partner is our other brother Dominic; they make a hella powerful team, so nothing will be able to hurt you, not even Voldemort. Don't flinch, grow a pair and stop fearing the name. My partner Carlisle and I will be protecting Lucius and his wife Narcissa, Jackson and Tristan will be protecting Draco, and the other six of our team, known as the Reapers will be protecting the other children that reside here at Grimmauld Place. We have another team in place to watch over most of the Order. You mere mortals do not understand how deep we Hellions are in your society and we wish for you all to stop treating us like we are scum. There are even Hellions among the Death Eaters and within the Ministry of Magic." Damien laughed, but his ears perked up in interest as if he was listening for something. "Come, they are ready and we must go. Think of everything that I have told you and consider what you have learned." With that Damien swept from the library leaving a confused and sad Severus to follow in his wake. _'How was he suppose__d to fix this?'_

**

* * *

**

There ya go. I hope that it is not too confusing. Let me know what you think??

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**_Here is Chapter Two... Enjoy_**

**_=]_**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Severus followed Damien into the dining hall of Grimmauld Place, and fought to put his mask back into place. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Whether you like it or not, some of you will have Hellion escorts. It has been cleared with the Queen and your escorts know who goes with whom. Some of you may not even realize that you have a Hellion escort which is a good thing. Now, Damien Granger and Carlisle Jones, you will be staying with Lucius and Narcissa, wherever they go, Narcissa, they will be acting like they are related to you. Hermione and Dominic Granger, you both know who you are following. Jackson Davis and Tristan Jones you know that you are with Draco Malfoy, and the other six of you have your assignment. Now, the other Hellions that are here, you all also have your assignments, we realize that this is not your ideal situations and we apologize, but you are needed. All disrespect toward the Hellions will end now, they can harm you very easily and I know a few that wouldn't hesitate to do so. They are here protecting you." Dumbledore said in a serious tone. Ron Weasley snorted and the Hellions did their best to stay in their seats.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked Ron and everyone was silently watching. "I don't like the Traitors. They are evil and secretive! We barely know anything about them. For all we know they are spies and are telling You-Know-Who everything that we say and decide to do!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione shook her head, trying to keep from laughing. "People like you, who are afraid of the unknown, are the reason that you know so little about us. We've been around for centuries and there is a lot of information on us somewhere, if Lucian did in fact get away with that history book." Hermione and her group snickered at the thought. "If you did just a little bit of research, you'd be amazed at what you find. We are not evil and we do not serve You-know-who-the-biggest-pain-in-my-arse-next-to-you. We serve one person and that is our queen, and even then we have some problems with that." One of the boys said from behind Hermione.

Severus was focused on Hermione and her group, and noticed that she almost looked completely happy again, like she used to. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Unfortunately for you, Ronald, you are stuck with some of us. We don't want to be here any more then you want us here, but we have our orders from the Queen which we won't disobey." Damien snarled from beside his sister. "Something about immense pain the likes of which no one here could possibly understand unless you were a Hellion for disobeying a direct order." The guy on her other side, her other brother Dominic, said and Hermione snickered, though a couple people noticeably shuddered at the thought of whatever torture the Queen had done to them.

"Trust me, I would rather be home until I have to return to school, but I don't get that freakin option." Hermione snarled quietly. Severus tried to hide the hurt, but Hermione saw it out of the corner of her eye. "Who wants to be here if you are surrounded by people who hate you and distrust you when they have known you for years? Everyone has secrets, mine just happened to be that I am half human and part of what people call a myth and I have strange powers and a horrible attitude. I'm really no different then the Hermione you all have known for years. And unfortunately for me, I still have to protect your sorry arse's or face punishment." She said, making her point. "Just be lucky my sense of self-preservation out weights my disgust." She said before sitting nearly stone-still. She hardly breathed and didn't move, the only sign of life was her occasional blinking. "You all really ought to grow up. The unknown is not always dangerous and not everyone is out to kill you or hand you over to You-Know-Who." Someone said from the back.

"It is late everyone, this meeting is over for now. You all need to grow up." Dumbledore said, dismissing the meeting. The ten Hellion teens rose to their feet and waited by the door for the people they were to protect, unless they were staying at headquarters, in which case they just went off to find a room to use, partners doubling up. Hermione and Dominic waited by the door in the hall for Severus and they barely acknowledged him, which kind of hurt him. "You gunna be alright sis?" he heard Dominic ask. She nodded. "I have no choice but to be alright. My job and duty comes before my sense of self-preservation and the pain. I just have to live with it." She said quietly. Dominic shook his head and then they exited the house. They walked to the end of the block before turning to Severus and sighed. Dominic spoke. "We will have to apparate with you, at least the first couple times until we get a good idea where this place is." He said and Severus nodded. Dominic put his hand on Severus' shoulder and Hermione put her hand on his arm, it was like a shock of electricity running from where her hand was to his heart. "Envision your grounds, and we will take you." Hermione said softly. He nodded and he thought of his home. He noticed that Hermione nodded at Dominic and then they were gone in a near silent pop and some silver and black orbs.

They appeared in the foyer of his home and the twins let go of him, before looking around carefully. "Welcome to my home." He said quietly, trying to keep the emotions from his voice. "Do you two need to share a room or can you have separate rooms?" he asked. "Separate." Hermione said with an emotionless voice. "Alright, come along please. I will give you a tour real fast and then we can depart for bed." He said and the two nodded. He led them around the house, it was bigger then Dominic thought it would be. The two men noticed that Hermione was happy at the mention of a gym and her response to the library was predictable. "Holy shit!" She murmured her eyes wide. She forgot about hiding her emotions and just stood there with her mouth open. "I told you I had a huge library." He murmured close to her ear and she nodded slowly, trying to ignore the fact that he was pretty much right behind her.

He showed them his labs and said that they could use them if they needed and Dominic nodded. He had a decent kitchen and Hermione smiled again, she loved to cook, and had no problem cooking for the three of them. He had quite a few rooms, and it was a big house for a single person to live in. "It was my mother's house." He replied simply when Dominic mentioned this. They both nodded. He led them to the rooms that they were to occupy and listened to them as they talked. "Tomorrow we need to parole the grounds, get an idea of how far they expand and what is on them. The Queen will want a report soon, stupid nosy bitch." Hermione said and he noticed that Dominic agreed. "Why do you think the Queen chose us for this task, if she knows the history between you two?" Dominic asked and Hermione had a quick intake of breath at the mention of her and Severus. "She likes to punish me?" she asked jokingly. Dominic glared at her and she snickered. "No really, she does, you know this. I think she also has taken a fancy to poor Snape here, and I feel bad for him on that aspect. She is not someone I would want to be attracted to me. Either way, she put the best team on it and we are not going to fuck up." Hermione said and Dominic nodded. "Have we ever?" he asked and then slapped himself. "That doesn't count and you know it. You shouldn't have even been on that mission, it was cruel of her. You were in a lot of pain, and you did the best that you could under the circumstances. Besides, the girl was okay in the end." Dominic said, squeezing her shoulder.

Severus was curious as to what was going on, but stayed silent. He stopped in front of one door. "This will be your room Mr. Granger." He murmured quietly. "It's Dominic. I am not my father." He said quietly. He nodded. "Alright, here is your room Dominic." He nodded with a smirk before entering the room. "Good night sis." He said and she nodded in response. "G'night Dom." She quietly followed Severus to a room two doors down and they stopped. He faced her and they noticed the pain etched on the other person's face. "Here is your room Miss. Granger." He said, his voice cracking. "You know my name, please use it. I do not want to be called by my surname." She said almost inaudibly. He nodded. "Alright Her-Hermione. I would like to talk to you later this week, if that is acceptable." She nodded again. My room is across the hall in between yours and your brother's. Good night Hermione, and thank you for all that you are doing." He said and she nodded again. "Good night sir." She murmured, forcing herself to look at his face once again. "Use my name, I know you know it." He said in a teasing tone and she had the urge to stick her tongue out at him, which she did. He laughed quietly and noticed that she had flashed him a beautiful smile. "Alright, good night Severus." She said as she headed toward the door and paused a moment. She turned around as if to say something, then shook her head and entered the room, closing the door quietly.

The morning came too early for Severus Snape and he tiredly made his way down the hall. He noticed that there was some music coming from the workout room and he was curious. It was just after seven a.m. and he didn't figure that anyone else would be awake yet. He quietly opened the door and peaked inside. Hermione and Dominic were in the room and were sparring, they were bleeding, breathing heavily, and he could see the sweat fly off them as they moved quickly. They were good, he would have never guessed that she was so great at sparring. It appeared that they had a dagger in one hand and a leather whip in the other. She attacked and she left a mark with her whip, but the mark didn't break the skin. They continued on for another twenty minutes before she lashed out again and caught him with both the end of the whip and her dagger. "Tenth blood Dominic, I win." She said before she placed the dagger in its sheath and coiled the whip up. "Morning Snape." Dominic said and Hermione whirled around in surprise. "How in the hell did I not notice that he was standing there?" she asked as she turned around to face her brother, who had stopped the music. "I think you knew he was there subconsciously, but since he wasn't a threat and you were caught up in sparring, it didn't register completely. You've done it before with the boys." Dominic told her as he threw a wet wash cloth at her to wipe her face off. She thought for a moment and shrugged. "You're right I suppose. How are you this morning Severus?" she asked, turning to face him. Dominic excused himself after giving Severus a look that meant 'remember what Damien said.'

Severus looked at her, she had a cut across her cheek, her collarbone, a few on her arms, a long one across her stomach, and a few on her legs. She was wearing a black tank top that was folded up to only cover her sports bra, leaving her stomach bare, and a pair of jogging capris with some previous cuts in them. She was barefoot and her hair was tied back in a tight braid. He slowly walked toward her, giving her a chance to back up, but she didn't move. He stood right before her and couldn't stop staring at her eyes, they were a dark brown with silver flecks. He slowly reached out and rested his hand on her check, careful to avoid the cut on her face, and she leaned her face into his hand. "Mya." He whispered quietly, his voice full of emotion. "Yes Sev?" she asked, looking up at him. He felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes darted down to her lips and then back, she unconsciously licked her lips. "Mya, I am so sorry for being an idiot." He whispered, trying to keep his head clear. She reached up and put a finger against his lips to keep him from talking. "Ssshhhh. Don't worry about that right now." She said, stepping even closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as she would go.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you." He murmured into her hair. "And I, you." She pulled back a little bit. "I am all gross and don't wanna get blood or sweat on you. Let me go clean up and then we can talk?" she asked him and he nodded, though he didn't let her go. She gave him a small smile as she pulled his hands from around her with some ease and then backed off. She rubber her face and hissed quietly when she put pressure on the cut across her chin. "Let me heal you." He said quietly and she shrugged. He murmured a few words and she felt her cuts healing quickly, though there was still dried blood on her from her cuts. She smiled at him gratefully, then paused, thinking something over. She made up her mind and then quickly walked over to him, pulled him down for a soul searing kiss, then pulled away and headed out of the room, promising to come find him when she was done.

* * *

**_R&R_**


	3. Chapter Three

**_Please remember that I have no beta ( =[ ) so any mistakes here are mine._**

**_I hope you all enjoy_**

**_Disclaimer: Only the ideas and the things that you recognize are my own._**

* * *

Chapter Three:

Hermione sighed as she cleaned herself up and then pulled on her clothes. She wore a pair of skin tight black pants that laced up the side up to her hips, knee high black boots, and a black tank top tucked in with her Hellion belt buckle. She was in the process of braiding her long hair quickly when her brother came into the room. "Good thing I was dressed since you can't seem to knock." She told him as she tied the end of the braid. She grabbed her three rings and her skeleton key necklace, and on a whim she grabbed the choker from Severus with a promise ring attached. She put her 6 pairs of earrings in and was ready to leave her room. "He is going to drool." Dominic said and Hermione snickered. "And maybe think that you are overdressed." He added with a shrug. "We need to get the perimeter figured out before the queen calls and we have to go to Helena for a damn council meeting." Dominic nodded. "I mentioned this to Severus this morning and he said alright. It'd probably be better if we got this done now so that we are ready. I believe he was scrounging around for food when I left. Meet you down there." With that, he orbed out of the room and she figured he was going down to the kitchen. She ought to fix some breakfast for them before they got started, but she knew that her brother would want to work first, then eat. She shook her head, placed her dagger in its pouched and then fastened it to her left thigh. If she was going to be a protector, then she was going to dress like she would at home.

She orbed into the kitchen to see her brother and Severus talking quietly, sipping coffee. She felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of Severus. He was wearing black pajama pants that were low slung and no shirt. The scars on his back were horrible, but it seemed that he didn't notice them anymore. He had pulled his hair back with a ribbon and she figured that he looked rather handsome. She cleared her throat as she sauntered into the room. "You really ought to hold off on the coffee Dom, or else you won't be able to focus, remember what happened last time?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and staring at her brother. He snickered at the memory even as his face turned red in embarrassment. "You are never going to let me live that down, are you?" he asked and she shook her head no with a smirk. She finally turned her head to Severus and was amused to see that he was staring at her with his mouth slightly open. "We have to go over the grounds before our queen calls. We shall be back in an hour or two. Just simply say our names if you need us and we will come." She said and he nodded dumbly, completely in awe of the beauty standing in front of him. Dominic snickered as he left the room, almost missing his sister flicking him off.

"Mya." He said quietly, he couldn't stop staring at her. She walked around the table to stand in front of him, now she was at his height since he was sitting down. He reached for her and she didn't struggle as he pulled her close to him and buried his face in her neck. "You look beautiful." She heard him murmur and she smiled. She pulled away a little bit. "This is normal attire for me back home. Now I really do have to go, but I'll be back in a little while. Remember what I said and call our names if you need us." She told him. He nodded and she kissed his cheek before stepping away and walking out of the kitchen and toward the front door where she knew her brother was waiting. As soon as they made it through the front door, they took off running at a high speed. The manor was surrounded by wards that would end when they made it to the edge of the property. They made a mental note of the distance and did that until they came back around the front to where they started. This took them about an hour, even running it was quite a large distance. They checked the wards as they went and even had to repair them in some places. Once they were done, they stopped for a breather on a bench near the front door and sat down. Severus came outside to join them, wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt, the top three buttons undone and his hair pulled back.

"I hope that you didn't have any problems." He said and they shook their heads simultaneously. "We had to repair the wards in two places, but they were not major repairs. We may have to add our own wards later on, if the Queen tells us too." Dominic said as they both accepted the glasses of water that he offered. They murmured their thanks and silence descended over the trio. Hermione and Dominic were chatting mentally and Hermione was resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at her brother. _'So how are things between you and Snape?' _he asked and she rolled her eyes. _'I really don't know. We are supposed to talk later.'_ She told him and he snickered. _'You still care about him.'_ He teased and she shook her head. _'That would be the only reason that it didn't take you half as long as it should have to convince me, and you know this.'_ She told him. _'I figured as much when you gave in with only a small amount of coaxing. The boys and I just want you to be happy.'_ He said and she sighed almost inaudibly. _'I know, but what am I supposed to do if the Queen tells me to back off and that she wants him for herself?'_ she asked him and he cringed at the thought before he smirked. _'Tell her to fuck off. He was yours first, and I know that you would fight for him and take this punishment for it. Don't let him get away this time sis.'_ She nodded her head before she felt the queen calling.

"It appears that the Queen calls, and she said to bring you Severus, if you are free." She told him and barely disguised the disgust in her voice. "What do you think I should do?" he asked and Dominic snickered. "That is your choice to make, but don't be surprised if she throws herself at you and if a fight ensues." She told him as she turned and headed away from the front of the house. Severus was rather confused. "The Queen wants you for herself, which I pity you for. Hermione will fight the queen if it comes down to that, even if the Queen forbids her from being with you. I don't think you know just how much you mean to my sister." Dominic shook his head to clear it. "You might want to let her know that you are still interested in her, before you go before the queen, which you will have to do at some point." Severus nodded his head, figuring it was time to tell Hermione that he still loved her anyways. "Are you coming with us?" he asked and Severus nodded. Dominic sighed in relief and they headed off to catch up to Hermione. Severus looked at him weird for his sigh. "Hermione didn't tell you but the Queen pretty much told us that we had to bring you or we would be punished. Hermione was willing to suffer that to keep you away from the Queen." He said before they reached her. She was walking silently by the lake and almost missed the two men as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hermione, Severus has decided to go with us to see the Queen. I am going to orb back to my room and grab my stuff, do you want anything?" he asked and she looked at him. "Whip." Was all she said and he nodded in understanding. She rarely went anywhere without her whip and certainly never without her dagger. Dominic orbed away, leaving Severus some time to tell Hermione how he felt. "Hermione, may I tell you some things before we leave?" he asked and she nodded, facing him. He stepped close to her until he was standing right in front of her. "I was a stupid, stupid fool to push you away. I knew that you weren't cheating on me, but I was hurt that you wouldn't tell me where you were going when you would go away. I told you that one of my greatest fears when we got together was that you would find someone else that was better for you then I was. I have missed you these last four months, and they have been total hell. I don't know if I told you, before I made my mistake, but I love you. I have loved you for months now." He told her and she stood there, shock openly displayed on her face. She was kind of gaping like a fish and it made Severus chuckle. He reached for her and was surprised when she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She put her hands on his face and kissed all over his face and he couldn't help but chuckle again. She pulled away for a moment.

"You didn't tell me that before, but it was the only thing that I wanted to hear. I have loved you for what seems like forever." She told him before crashing her lips against his. Severus clutched onto her as they kissed passionately for the next five minutes, before Hermione heard the call again and she heard the sound of Dominic's footsteps. She pulled away but he didn't let her out of his arms yet. "Gods, Hermione Granger I love you. Please give me another chance." He said and she gave him a beautiful smile. Her brother was almost upon them, she could see him coming up behind Severus. "We have to start over, because you hurt me pretty badly, but I am willing to try if you are." She told him and he nodded before kissing him again. Dominic cleared his throat and the two pulled apart. He set Hermione down on the ground and the pair turned to Dominic and they both seemed happy. "Come on, the Queen is displeased that we are late. I don't know what will happen." He said and Severus watched the happiness leave her face. She put her mask of indifference back into place and the twins put their hands on Severus' arms before they orbed away to Helena.

* * *

_**How do you like it so far? R&R**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Here is another chapter for you. =] I hope you enjoy.**

**Nothing that is recognizable is mine, including Snape.**

**There is a bit of cruel violence in this story, but it goes with the story. And Hermione is a strong girl.**

**Amber1993 and Catysmom- Here you guys go, I hope you enjoy. And thank ya for the reviews. XD 3**

* * *

Chapter Four:

Helena was a beautiful city to behold. The buildings were tall and were gothic architecture with white marble and granite and stone. There was a stone wall built around the city and a massive castle toward the back wall, with shops and houses along the way. There were horse stables and a building that housed the hunting and guard dogs. There was a main white stone walkway from the gates toward the castle and the trio walked at a fast pace, they were late and they could feel the queen's displeasure. Hermione sighed and steeled herself for what was to come. As soon as they reached the castle, five minutes after arriving and practically running, they paused and slowed their breath. "I am sorry for whatever may happen when you enter here. Just remember that and that I love you." Hermione said as they guards let them into the castle. They walked quickly toward the large throne room; thank the lords that it was in the first floor of the vast castle.

The twins knocked and waited for an answer to come into the throne room. They pushed the doors open and Severus followed them inside, amazed at the beauty of the castle and the throne room. He paid no mind to the woman sitting on the throne, whose attention was solely focused on him. They approached her and the other group and he was surprised to see some familiar faces. Hermione and Dominic kneeled, as did the others and they stayed that way for a while. "Hermione, Dominic, you both are late. You kept me waiting. Everyone rise." The teenagers and adults rose, there were seven recognizable Death Eaters within the group and seven Order members as well. He knew that Evan Rosier and Dorian Selwyn were spies for the Order but he did not know that they were Hellions. And some of the "most devoted" Death Eaters were actually Hellions; this week was full of surprise it seemed.

The Queen watched how Severus watched Hermione, and it made her furious. "Hermione, since you and your brother were late, you will receive punishment." The queen snapped and Hermione took a deep breath. She kneeled again. "Whatever my Queen desires." "First, you must introduce me to your guest, and then I will punish you." The Queen said with an air of superiority that had Hermione grinding her teeth together. "Yes my queen. Queen Tatianna, this is Professor Severus Snape of the Order of the Phoenix, the Head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and the Potions Master. He is also a spy for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." She said, not facing Severus. "Severus, this is Queen Tatianna of Helena." She gestured with her hand toward the queen on the throne.

Severus looked at her and nodded in greetings. She was rather pretty, if he was honest. She had a pale complexion, violet eyes, and platinum blonde hair to her waist that reminded him of the Malfoy's. She wore deep purple dress robes that were tighter then he thought were necessary. Yes, she was beautiful, but she did not hold a candle to the beauty that had his heart. "Mi'lady." He said as kind as he could, bowing politely. He noticed that Hermione was tense, and he remembered what she had told him of the Queen's infatuation with him. "Welcome Severus, please come sit up here with me." She gestured to a chair placed beside her and he hesitated. _'Go Severus, it will be worse for Hermione if you do not.'_ He heard Dominic's voice in his head and he slowly made his way to the seat offered to him.

The Queen smiled as she rubbed her hand across his arm, and he fought not to flinch away. Her skin was rather cold and it caused a chill through his lightweight dress shirt. He sat and looked over the group that stood before him. It was the Hellion group that he knew of, and the fourteen adults from the Order and the Death Eaters. He looked at his Hermione and noticed that her eyes were almost emotionless, except for a minute anger that was barely visible. _'The Queen is mad at the way you watch Hermione. This will not be pleasant, I will warn you now. Do not protest and do not get up.'_ Dominic said in his mind and he nodded quickly in understanding, and no one noticed by Dominic.

"Hermione stand and come before me." The Queen said, distaste in her voice. Hermione steeled herself as she rose and walked gracefully to stand before the Queen. She looked squarely at the queen and her face held no emotions. "You know that you are not to be late when I call you." She whispered something that sounded like Crucio to Severus and he watched as his beloved hit her knees and twitched severely. He noticed that the other Hellions did not like this treatment either. _'She cast Crucio on Hermione. She waits for Hermione to scream or beg, but she forgets how strong my sister is. She refuses to scream or beg or curse. You will not be happy by any of this.'_ Damien whispered into his mind and he briefly met the boy's eyes. Damien could see the emotions there and he felt bad for the man. The Queen cast this spell for almost ten minutes and the only sound was the occasional shuffle of the feet for those who were standing.

She finally ended the curse and Hermione seemed to slump down a little bit. She was fighting not to shake or show how much that hurt. She breathed deeply for a couple minutes and then she knew that the Queen wasn't done. She was trying to discreetly discourage Hermione about Severus. She steeled herself as the queen cast another silently spell and it felt like she was being kicked in the stomach repeatedly, before being thrown across the room into a wall. She slumped down and stayed that way, trying to regain her breathing and her bearing. She was seeing stars. For the next fifteen minutes the Queen cast various curses on her best Hellion, hoping she would scream or beg, she was angry that the girl didn't make a peep. She finally gave up when Hermione stayed silent. Hermione fell on her hands and knees and attempted to see clearly. She stayed that way for a few minutes and then rose shakily. She displayed no weakness, but in her head she was trying to stay conscious. She walked back to her place and stood there, focusing on something that was behind the Queens head.

The Queen continued the meeting as if nothing had happened and inside Severus was seething. Hermione was bleeding from her mouth and her nose, she had various cuts and bruises and he was sure that he had heard some things crack and break within her body. An hour and a half later the queen dismissed the Hellions and they all walked silently out of the hall, followed by Severus, who ignored the Queen's interest. He was seeing red concerning the woman who hurt his beloved, and he knew that it was not simply because they were late, or else Dominic would've been punished too.

He met up with them outside the throne room and walked over to Hermione, concern evident on his face. "Mya?" he asked worriedly. She was leaning against the corner of a wall and a pillar with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the man standing before her, it was difficult. "That was absolutely uncalled for." Poppy said, startling Severus. He whirled around to face her with his shock written on his face. "My brother and father were Hellions, but I am simply a healer. Unfortunately, our magic doesn't work here or else I would help Hermione." She said; remorse evident in her voice. "Let's get out of here before she comes out and wants to talk and Hermione passes out." Severus' old friend Evan Rosier said and the others nodded. Hermione pushed off the wall and concentrated on making it out of the city and back to the manor before passing out. Severus was amazed that she was still conscious after the beating that she took, that was usually about as bad as what Voldemort did when he was displeased.

"She is standing out of sheer determination to make it back to some place safe before she passes out. It's very difficult to do in that condition." Kevin Perkinson told him, one of the Death Eaters who surprised him by being a Hellion. "Come by my place once you get her situated and healed, and I will give you some books and journals so maybe you can understand the Hellions and the Reaper team better." He said and Severus nodded. "We may usually have to act like we like what we do for that madman and pretend that we hate Hermione, Harry, and Weasley, but we love Hermione, she has saved each of us a couple times, and we are in her debt. She is an amazing Hellion and young woman." Anthony Dolohove spoke up and everyone nodded. The adults were walking behind the teenagers.

"We are all having a meeting in a week or so, we are going to ask you to join us once you have read what we can give you concerning our kind." Dorian Selwyn said and Severus nodded. They had finally reached the gate and they were getting ready to leave. Hermione was sandwiched between her two brothers and looked to be barely on her feet. He walked over and stood in front of her. He swept her up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. Damien nodded before he walked off to join his partner and return to their charges. Dominic put both of his hands on Severus' arms. "Picture your house please." He said, his rage barely concealed. Once Severus had a good picture of where in his house he wanted to end up, Dominic shimmered them away.

They appeared in the hallway that their rooms were in and he walked into her room, Dominic running off to get some supplies. Severus gently laid her on her bed and magically switched her current attire for a large t-shirt and some shorts that he remembered her sleeping in. Dominic entered and moved to the other side of the bed and began to get to work. Severus noticed that Hermione was struggling to stay conscious. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Rest now my beloved, Dominic and I will take care of you. When you wake up, you will be good as new. I love you." He said before kissing her forehead. He noticed that she was trying to speak so he leaned down so he could hear her. "Love….you…too….Sev" she gasped out, her breath coming in short bursts, before she passed out.

"A few of her ribs are cracked and one punctured her lung. I need to mend them both quickly. Can you make or retrieve some pain potions, a skelegrow potion, and a dreamless sleep drought, quickly?" he asked, his eyes not moving from his sister. He began muttering and Severus heard several things crack, as if going back into place. He nodded and raced across the hall into her bedroom and his personal storage area. He grabbed the needed potions and then raced back to her room and handed them to Dominic. He seemed to be concentrating heavily, but he was no longer muttering. "Go ahead and go to Kevin's house and get those books and journals. She will be unconscious for a while, at least until things heal. She doesn't like to show weakness so she may not be too happy when she wakes up that you have seen her like this." Dominic said, finally looking at him. He looked exhausted and angry. "I serve a vindictive bitch." He said before he kissed his sister's forehead and left the room. "Angel, I have to go visit Kevin Perkinson for some items. I will be back as soon as I can. I love you." He gently kissed her lips before leaving the room, putting a spell on her to alert him when she woke up. He floo'd over to the Perkinson house to retrieve the items from him and talk to his old friend. It appeared that the Death Eaters that he counted as friends were either spies or Hellions.

* * *

**So Tatiana is a down right bitch who is after Severus.... Other then her bitchy attitude, do you like the story so far? I use Tatiana for purposes later in the story... so please don't kill me.... Hermione will be okay, I promise!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Here is another one. This chapter is kinda long, but it helps explain some things about the Hellions.**

* * *

Chapter Five: learning something new.

Severus was at Kevin's house for an hour and a half talking, before he decided that he ought to go back to his house and his beloved. He walked through the floo and then headed up to his room to deposit the twelve books and ten journals that were shrunken into a bag tied around his wrist. The books were some history books about Hellions and Helena, the journals were personal accounts of the adult Hellions that he saw. The journals were focused on the Reapers and Queen Tatiana, which is why they were given to him. He grabbed the journal that was written by Christopher Zambini and headed into Hermione's room. He pulled a chair by the bed and took her hand. With his free hand he opened the book and began to read.

_October 1,_

_The newest group of Hellions have completed their training. They are only teenagers, ranging from the age of twelve to fifteen. Its no surprise who is part of the Reaper team, the parents alone were amazing, but the children will be legendary. The Granger triplets, Hermione, Damien, and Dominic, its kind of hard to tell them apart some days, they act so much alike, except the girl seems colder then her prankster brothers; their parents Salem and Nikolas were amazing hand to hand fighters; Carlisle and Tristan Jones, the sons of Hesta Jones, the legendary Hellion who specialized in mind control who is now an Order member and a Ministry worker; the twins Kraven and Draven Aesalon, the descendents of Falco Aesalon who was the first known animagus and the first royal Hellion, the twins could take over the throne and dethrone this vindictive bitch Tatiana. Seth Christensen, the half lycan with a vicious temper and killer aim with a bow or rifle. Jasper Dillon, whose parents died two years ago in a battle, they were amazing at healing and the reverse of causing intense pain. Jackson Davis, last but not least, that boy is sneaky as hell, kinda reminds me of Severus. They are all intelligent and seem to be an amazing weapon. Maybe they will be the downfall of the tyrant who runs my beautiful home city._

_October 9,_

_This is the first time that someone has stood up to Tatiana and appears that this group will be more useful then I originally thought. The girl seems to have no fears. I wonder what would happen if the Order found out that she was one of us, I wonder how many of her precious friends would stick around when they find out that she is more deadly and dangerous then the madman they are trying to destroy._

_They were sent on their first mission today and Kevin and I were sent to oversee them. They did amazingly well, better then most seasoned Hellions would in a fight with the were-jaguars. Those stupid cats ought to learn their places before we cage them in. One attacked Hermione, she has some deep scratches. She reminds me so much of her mother, Salem Corvin, I miss my old friends. I wonder where they are off too in this mission. They have been gone for three years now, they have no knowledge that their wish came true and their children will probably grow up to be the best Hellions in history._

_Voldemort has come back again, he thinks that it is permanent. Once we get rid of this madman, I will destroy Tatiana. She takes so much pleasure in trying to break the Reaper spirit. She doesn't realize that she put together the weapon of her demise. I swear that Tatiana is just the female version of Voldemort except she doesn't really want to take over the world. She is just an evil, vindictive bitch who loves causing pain._

_She took to punishing Hermione again, I am surprised the poor girl can walk still. Hopefully the punishment tapers off since the children have to return to school for their fifth year. Hopefully._

_October 31,_

_Halloween._

_Tatiana wants to have a massive celebration for the holiday, and no one really cares. She can't pull the children away, so they are safe for now at Hogwarts. This probably means that she will take her frustration out on one of us, hopefully not the wives. I do not know if I can control my temper again if she attacks my wife._

_She is sending us on various missions, I wonder what she is looking for. The ingredients that she has us gathering, the places we are looking, they are all for something. I hope I can figure it out before she finishes, I don't really trust her in her manic ways._

_The party tonight was terrible. The place was beautiful as always, and she is good at acting around the villagers, but once she left, holy damn! That woman needs to be dethroned soon, I do not know how much more any of us can take._

There were more journal entries like these for the rest of that year and the beginning of the next. He now understood why Hermione wanted him to stay away from the Queen, not just out of jealousy, but fear for his safety. He came upon some from Hermione's sixth year and was intrigued.

_September 11,_

_I met with the children again today, they all look better then they had last time I saw them. Hermione gave me an update on the school and our children. There is something different about the girl. She is usually so reserved and withdrawn, but tonight she is laughing and talking and smiling. I must ask her about it. Its wonderful to see her this way, I haven't seen her this way since her parents left four years ago. How her parents would be proud of her and her brothers and what they have done._

_I talked to her, apparently she has found someone. I am happy for her. Selene and I have become like second parents to the girl and her brother's, and it makes me so happy that her life is not solely about our race now. Selene will be just delighted. She has been saying the girl needs a break and a good distraction. Hermione, however happy she may be, wishes she could tell this guy her secret. I know that he is not one of us, that much I am sure of. She wants to tell him so bad what she is so she doesn't have to hide it, it is hurting her drastically. She has been seeing this person for over four months, wow._

_I must talk to Blaize, maybe he can tell me who since she seems reluctant. She thinks that Selene and I will disapprove? I highly doubt it. I know it is not one of our children, they would've mentioned it. Hermione is becoming a beautiful young woman and is easily the best Hellion to come from the academy since her parents and our two teams. She is intelligent, quick witted, she kind of reminds me of my old friend Severus. I really ought to check up on him. Anyways, back to the Hellion at hand. Her sarcasm is amusing and her fighting is outstanding, almost shocking. Her jokes can make even the angriest person laugh. That girl is definitely something special, and I hope that the bloke that has her realizes this before it is too late._

_September 15,_

_Severus Snape huh? That is who everyone's favorite Hellion is seeing? Well good for her! I am extremely happy for her and I think that Selene and I almost gave the poor girl a heart attack when she finally told us. What is wrong with her seeing Severus? He is bloody intelligent and can be fun to be around every once in a blue moon. Heh, but really he is great company 98 percent of the time. She is probably better off with someone like him anyways, he can actually keep up with her intellectually, unlike the boys her age. He'll be able to handle most of her temper or out bursts. I wish there was some way I could help her tell him about our race, it really is tearing her up inside. She does seem a whole lot happier then I have seen her in years. I am truly happy for her. _

_Tatiana is still searching for something, and now the whole lot of us are beginning to question her sanity. She seems to be searching for something unattainable. I may have to ask Severus was potion these ingredients are for. I wish I could tell him that I am really on the same side as he is, it'd make my life easier. I hate pretending to be a die hard Death Eater, it makes me sick to my stomach. I wonder if he will help me figure this out, I ought to ask Evan._

_November 25,_

_Time flies when you are having fun right? NOT! Tatiana is becoming almost unbearable with her search. She tried to call the children last night and seemed to forget that they were at school and couldn't just leave on a whim. I am however glad that they are out of her clutches, at least for a while. She used to be such a good queen, caring and gentle and honest. I don't know what happened and when she changed. I sometimes forget that the queen and the woman who used to be my working partner are one in the same. I wonder how many fighting hellions remember that? We were all so proud that one of us became the ruler, apparently the power has gone to her freakin head. I would love to smack her silly, but that is more painful then I want to put myself through._

_Hopefully she realizes that she is soon to cause an uprising within her fighting ranks. I want my old partner back. =/_

_Hermione seems to be doing a lot better now. She smiles a whole lot more, and she doesn't let the prospect of the queen's punishment cause her worry like it used to. She is very intent on not letting the queen find out about Severus anytime soon. She is worried about what she might do to him if she thinks that he knows about our secret. That girl doesn't even worry about the punishment that would ensue if the queen found out about him, she doesn't think much of herself anymore, people come before her now more then ever. I wish that I could just keep her safe from the queen's wrath, but that is near impossible now._

_The last meeting we had with the queen was pure torture, quite literally. It tested my patience and sense of self-preservation. I guess the children angered the queen some how, they must not have had enough information for her or the right kind of information. She tortured them for a good fifteen minutes. Like Voldemort, she seems to favor using Crucio, though when she uses it, I think her Hellion abilities make it more painful. I could only stand there and watch as she launched the Granger trio into a wall a few times, and found that I could only thank whatever god there was, that Blaize was not part of this hell that these ten children lived through. They all look pretty bad, I can tell that a couple of them have broken ribs, fractured wrists, and there is a lot of blood on each of them. _

_Hermione has a couple cuts across her collarbone, Damien and Dominic are lucky that they don't have a gaping whole in their stomach like they almost did, Kraven is holding Draven up because the poor boy is about to pass out, Tristan and Carlisle are holding Jackson up or else he might not make it too far, Seth seems to be the only one relatively unharmed. He only has a couple bruises and a broken wrist, he is the youngest one. Jasper is walking behind Hermione like she might collapse at any moment. That girl is terribly strong, she won't drop until she is safely hidden within her own rooms back at the school. Hermione, Carlisle, Seth, and Tristan orb away to Hogwarts and the other six return to their school, Hollow Heights Academy, about two hundred miles from the grand castle and their team mates._

_I wonder how Hermione is going to cover this up to keep Severus from asking questions or threatening to kill someone. It appears that she has done pretty good at keeping her secret, but it seems to be taking its toll on her. Blaize and the other keep an eye on her for me, and they say things are becoming kind of difficult. They wonder if Severus thinks that she is cheating on him. I guess that is a better thing to come up with, then some things that I have been accused of as a child. I am tempted to just tell Severus, damn the consequences._

_January 18,_

_The good news is that I have heard from Salem and her husband, I am so freaking relieved that they are still alive, it seems kind of ridiculous. Tatiana has never separated a team like she has done to ours. I have held off on telling them the news of their wonderful children and the accomplishments that they have achieved. The bad news is that Hermione ended up in the Hospital Wing with Poppy attempting to save her life. Tatiana actually cursed her so bad that one of her ribs punctured a lung, and she barely made it to the woman in time. Thank god that she was with Draco and Blaize. I wonder how this will be explained._

_Voldemort called us last night and seemed displeased. He wants to finish this war, and attack the castle soon. He also seemed bored so he cursed a few of us for the fun of it. Hermione may get by this without Severus knowing because when I saw him last he was nearly unconscious himself from the Crucio curse multiple times. He was in pretty bad shape when I managed to get away from the meeting, I hope that he is okay. I hope that Hermione is alright as well. I know that she hates when he goes to meetings more then anything in the world. She worries about whether or not he will come back to her. She thinks that I do not know, but thanks to Blaize, Draco, and Pansy, I know more then she is letting on._

_February 28,_

_So Hermione's friends have found out about her association with Draco, Pansy, Seth, and Blaize. I was told that some of them didn't take it well at all. Apparently Potter and the young female Weasley took it the best, telling her to just be cautious, but not causing hell. Apparently, she almost exploded in the Great Hall, Seth, Carlisle, and Tristan had to force her out of the Great Hall before she revealed the Hellion side and caused a lot of hell. I wonder how Severus took that one, seeing his... girl being carried out of the hall by three boys, one of them from his house._

_Blaize mentioned in his letter that Severus was seething, and glaring at everybody today, bet he was a wonderful bundle of joy to be around. Good thing Hermione is strong and stubborn. I wonder how she will explain this episode to Severus. I am so close to writing him a letter and telling him about us, to make things easier on everyone involved, even though it will cause me hell._

Severus was surprised at these entries. He remembered the day of this last entry, that was the day that Ronald Weasley was no longer a part of the Golden Trio and he began to spread nasty rumors about his Hermione being a Slytherin slut. If only he had known which Slytherin she had been with, he probably would have feinted. He remembered wondering why those three boys pretty much carried her out of the hall, it didn't make any sense. Albus seemed to know what was going on, but he wouldn't share any information. He was mad at the old man for keeping secrets, but now he knew that his mentor had no choice, he wasn't allowed to tell.

He was surprised at the frequency at which his friend wrote about him and Hermione, and what he was learning about his beloved. He didn't realize just how much she had wanted to spill her secret to him, even at the chance of immense pain, he didn't know that he meant that much to her. He was surprised at the amount of pain that she had endured just as a teenager. He felt his anger toward the queen grow. He continued to read the journals that were in his lap, occasionally looking at the beauty on the bed. Some on the entries were tearing at his heart, like knowing the pain that he caused her.

This would be a long lesson for him, but he wouldn't fuck up again.

* * *

**So here is another chapter. One more completely written chapter today, though I may be able to add a seventh chapter if I write it in enough time. Usually people have less time to write because of work, I seem to be able to write more... maybe they just need to give me more difficult work so I do not have time to multitask. HAHA**

**Review?**

**3 Lovelove**


	6. Chapter Six

**Here is yet another chapter. I try to be good and upload them as soon as I can, but I seem to be caught up in writing both stories at the same time and writing multiple chapters at once and then I forget to upload them.**

**I know that most of these characters are totally OOC, but this story is my world right now, and I shall do with it as I please. And as long as you lovely people review and love the story, then I shall continue to write my random thoughts.**

**Anywho.... enjoy my friends. =]**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Hermione moved her head slightly and groaned, her head was pounding and her abdomen hurt quite a lot. She imagined that she had been healed, but the queen had a way of making the pain linger. She looked over to see Severus sitting in a chair beside her bed, fast asleep, with one hand holding hers tightly, and the other holding the journal in his lap. She knew that journal belonged to Christopher Zambini, but she was unsure as to why he had it. She shook her head to clear it and wondered how long he had been sitting there. It didn't look like he was all that comfortable. She noticed that the door opened and her brother tiptoed inside the room. "Hey, I figured you would be awake by now. How do you feel?" he asked her as he sat on the foot of the bed. "My abdomen hurts like hell and my head is pounding, but that is to be expected with what happened." She told him and he nodded with a grimace.

"He hasn't left your side since he got back from Kevin's house. Kevin asked him to come over to get some journals and books so he could learn more about us, they knew how you wanted to tell him when you two were together, so now that we can, they want him to know as much as possible. He brought you back and healed you, then left for two hours, then came back and has been here ever since. You were asleep for probably thirteen or fourteen hours." He told her and she raised her eyebrow in shock. "He gave you a dreamless sleep potion and expected you to be asleep for at least a day, I kind of forgot how you always wake up after at least twelve hours, no matter what you are given." He told her and she snickered quietly, not masking the pain that it caused. "You really ought to give him another chance sis, he is just as miserable without you as you are without him." Dominic said and they heard movement from the chair and both faced the dark man who was slowly waking up.

"Morning Snape." Dominic said before he stood to leave. "Morning Dominic." He mumbled sleepily, not yet realizing that Hermione was awake and was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "I will just leave and see you later on today." Dominic said as he headed for the door. Severus watched him in confusion, and Hermione fought not to laugh. "That boy is really weird." Severus mumbled to himself. "Yes, as a Granger child, he is VERY weird." Hermione spoke us, startling Severus, who jerked around to face her quickly. "You… you're awake?" he asked and she did laugh here. "Yes Sev, I am awake. I always wake up after twelve hours minimum and fifteen max." she said, trying to sit up. He helped her sit up and then sat beside her on the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked her worriedly. "Fine except for some slight pain in my abdomen and the pounding in my head, this is nothing new." She told him as she took his hand in hers. He reached toward her night stand and handed her two bottles of purple liquid that she knew to be a pain potion specifically for her. She nodded her head in thanks before downing the potions in two quick gulps. She was glad that they still tasted really good, and she figured that he did that only for her. She relaxed as the pain ebbed away and she could finally think clearly.

"I am sorry that you had to see that." She said quietly, looking out at the window. "Don't be sorry love. I am sorry that you had to go through that because we were late." He said as he sat beside her on the bed. "It's not the first time that she has done that, nor will it be the last time. I apologize for passing out and making you take care of me." She said. He pulled on her chin until she faced him and his expression was interesting, a mix between love, anger, worry, total confusion, and slight understanding. "Don't you ever be sorry for me taking care of you; I do not mind it in the least. You took care of me a whole lot while we were together and you suffered in silence. Now it is my turn to take care of you, my silly girl." He kissed her forehead and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you mind if I just lay here and hold you for a while?" he asked and she nodded. She scooted over so he had more room and they laid down, his arms around her, with her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, this was exactly where he wanted to be, and he missed it terribly. He always loved to hold her, it made him happy and her as well. Now he understood though, the times when she didn't really want to be touched, it was because she was in immense pain. He understood a lot more now then he did previously and he was going to make it his mission to help her in any way that he could. She would no longer be alone in her pain and suffering, now she would have him.

A week passed by uneventfully, Dominic and Severus getting along rather well, and Severus not letting Hermione get too far away from him. School started in two weeks, and it made him kind of sad. He would not get to spend nearly every moment of every day with his beloved like he was used to, he knew that he wouldn't get to hold her as much either. He was bummed and he couldn't completely hide it from the twins. Dominic would ask her at least four times a day what was wrong, but she didn't know, because he wouldn't tell her. She did her best to ignore it and concentrate on having a good time while protecting him. She knew that school was soon, and she wouldn't lie, she was dreading returning to the place that was like her second home.

The trio had decided to spend the day in the pool that was on the Snape property. Hermione shook her head in amusement as she magicked her suit on in place of her laundry. She wore a black bikini that with short swim shorts over them that barely covered her butt and the there was a skull on the left part of her top. She quickly braided her hair in a super tight French braid before wrapping a towel around her waist and heading downstairs. She knew that Dominic was already down there waiting, having come to breakfast in his swim trunks. She exited the house and then orbed to where she knew her brother to be. She appeared at the side of the pool and waved at her brother before he dived off the diving board.

She didn't notice that Severus had joined them just yet, he was standing in the shaded area, his eyes glued to her. She removed her towel and dropped it on a chair before walking over to the diving board. The deepest part of the pool was twelve feet deep and the diving board was about five feet above the water. She climbed up the stairs and paused at the stairs. She noticed that her brother was watching her and she flicked him off with a laugh. She ran to the end of the diving board, jumped, and did a perfect double flip before she hit the water in a dive. She swam over to the stairs in the shallow end without coming up for breath. She rose slowly from the water and sauntered up the stairs. Dominic had noticed Severus standing in the shaded area with his eyes glued to his sister and his jaw about to hit the floor, and he did everything he could to contain his laughter.

Severus was doing the best to control himself, but it was becoming rather difficult. While they were together previously, they had only done a little bit of heavy petting, and he had never seen this much of her beautiful body. Her body was tanned, and pretty much near perfect. She might have been thin, but she had a lithe build and generous curves. He loved a woman who had nice hips, a big butt and breasts. He liked to be able to grab the butt while he was kissing them, to be able to pull the girl closer. He had never really met a woman whose body he thought was perfect, until Hermione. He could see some scars across her back, but they seemed faded, like they were very old. She had a tattoo across her back that simply said "Hellions—Reapers" it was written in black, elegant script, and there were two red roses on either side that appeared like they were bleeding. She also had a heart on her ankle, the right said of the heart was a bass clef, and a treble clef went through the middle of the heart and was connected to the tip of the bass clef. She really was beautiful, the water running off of her skin made her appear to sparkle a little bit, and her top barely covered her chest. He knew that Dominic was watching him make a fool out of himself, but he didn't quite care, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey there sis." Dominic said, the voice breaking his thoughts. "Hey Dom." She said as she conjured up a float before setting it in the water and climbing on. She laid on it and closed her eyes. "Are you ready to go back to school?" he asked as he sat on the pool steps. "Uh, kind of, but then again I am not. It means that the queen won't call us away as much, but it also means that I am away from those that I care about the most. I mean I can't spend the same amount of time as I do now with Sev, and I only get to see Tristan, Carlisle, and Seth. I don't get to be near my brother's at all, and I have to hide the fact of what I am." She told him truthfully and he nodded. At least I get to spend most of my time with most of the gang, but we do miss you sis." Dominic told her.

"This is our last year as students, and then we will be together again like old times." Hermione told him, conjuring a drink with a wave of her hand. Dominic agreed before doing a couple laps. Hermione lay there on the float without moving and Severus wondered if she had fallen asleep. He quietly walked from the shadows and lay his towel down in a nearby chair. He removed the shirt that he had thrown on and then made his way to the steps. He quietly walked into the shallow end of the pool and made his way over to Hermione. "Hey there Sweets." he murmured when he was still a couple feet away, so as not to scare her. She bolted upright and then looked at him before she calmed down and lay on her side, facing him. "Hello Severus." she said, looking him over. He had a muscular body that most women would walk through hell for in a man. His hair was tied back from his face and his eyes were staring at her intently.

She was so distracted by Severus that she didn't notice that Dominic had come up and was going to flip her until she felt the raft move and she found herself under water. She slowly rose back to the surface and was staring at her brother with an evil smirk. "You think that is funny Dominic Granger?" she asked, her voice was quiet. "Nope, it was hysterical." Dominic said, he looked at how serious and evil his sister looked and then began to swan away as fast as he could, Hermione right behind him. She was going to get him back for that. She loved looking at Severus, and Dominic had interupted that. Silly brother.

**

* * *

**

**So here is another chapter. I posted two today here and another one on This Christmas. I am actually almost done with another chapter for that story and am midway through the next chapter for this story. Gods I write alot...**

**Do you like it?  
Review?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Hermione and Dominic spoke for a while and joked around and it was interesting. Severus never seemed to stop learning new things about his Hermione, and everything he learned intrigued him more. He was glad to see that she was perfectly healed again; the mere thought of her in pain was enough to make his stomach twist unpleasantly. She really was an absolutely beautiful girl, and he was lucky to have her affection. They had started over from the beginning concerning their relationship and it was working wonderfully. It was amusing to see sometimes when Hermione seemed nervous around him and when he seemed nervous around her. It was definitely a sight to behold.

Hermione sat one the side of the pool beside her brother and they talked quietly about whatever came to mind. They were laughing about old stories of their group when Severus kneeled down behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. "What? Oh, hey there Severus." Hermione looked up at him with a smile.

"Hello Mya, Dominic." He said, he sat down with his legs on either side of her and just listened to the other two talk. Hermione extracted herself from a pouty Severus' grip, saying that she wanted to go dive into the pool, and the two guys watched her saunter away.

"She can't figure out what is up with you lately. She knows that something is bothering you and she is kind of upset that you won't tell her what is wrong." Dominic said after a couple minutes of silence. Severus looked at him and sighed.

"School starts up in a week. I have gotten so used to holding her and being around her all day and when school starts, I won't see her that often, and it kind of bothers me. I'm glad to have her back, but I still wish I could have more time with her while at school." Severus murmured quietly, and Dominic nodded his head in understanding.

"You might want to tell her that." He said, and Severus just looked at him. "Look, I know that you try sometimes to keep things bottled up but-" Dominic was cut off when Severus hissed and grabbed his arm where his dark mark burned. "Mya lets go." Dominic said and his sister shimmered to his side. She watched Severus take off running toward the house in confusion. "He was summoned. Get ready; we can't let him go alone." Dom said as the two shimmered to their rooms and quickly changed their clothes.

"There will be a meeting once the queen finds out." Hermione said as Dominic knocked on Severus' door. They heard some movement from within and then the door opened.

"What do you want?" Severus snarled out at the pair, and Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"We can't let you go alone, the queen wants us to go with you." Dominic said and Severus began to argue. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Severus stop it, you don't have a choice. The queen ordered us to go so we can watch over you, and will literally kill us if we do not obey. She will know that there is a meeting, and she will know if we don't go." She said, her voice cold. He stared at her in surprise as she walked down the stairs to wait for them when he was done.

"You made her kind of angry by snapping at us and being cold and rude. She is right though, the queen ordered us to go with you, she wasn't however supposed to tell you what the queen would do if we disobeyed and serious harm came to you. She is just worried about what Voldemort will try to do." Dominic said as they walked down the stairs. Hermione stood by the door waiting for them. When the two approached, Hermione and Dominic began to mutter a few words and Severus felt magic wash over him.

"Those are special protection spells." Dominic said, realizing that his sister was not going to be talking much. "Think of the destination that you need to be at, and we will take you there." He said and Severus nodded. He focused and then the two Hellions put their hands on his arms and they were whisked away. As soon as they made it to Malfoy Manor, he noticed that the two disappeared.

"Where?" he asked before he felt two sets of hands on his arm again. _Oh, they are invisible! Got it!_ "Follow me and do what you have to do, but do not get caught." Severus said and he felt someone walk ahead of him, and someone put their hands on his arm. He wasn't sure who it was that was touching him, until he felt a gentle kiss placed on his hand.

"Be careful." He heard her whisper and he nodded.

"I will, I love you." He murmured as they made it up the stairs to the door, where he knocked.

"Love you too." She said and he felt her move away from him. Lucius opened the door and nodded to him. They pretended to talk at the door while they let Hermione and Dominic slip inside, before Severus made his way in.

Hermione and Dominic were perched on a platform halfway up the wall hovering above Voldemort. They could feel the presence of some other Hellions, and they knew that Damien, Carlisle, Jackson, and Tristan were nearby because their charges were in the room. Hermione noticed the several Death Eater Hellions as well as the wives glanced upward and nodded, it was a familiar hello.

Voldemort began the meeting and Hermione paid attention to everything that had been said, cataloging it later for the queen and Dumbledore.

'_Voldemort is in the mood to punish someone, to cause them pain.'_ Jasper told the team and the adult Hellions and they all tensed. They didn't know that Jasper was even there.

'_What kind of spell did you guys place on Severus?'_ Tristan asked and Hermione sighed, bracing herself.

'_Most of his pain will be transferred to Hermione. He will still get the affects, but it will be less severe that he is used to. This was the queen's orders, and it stays between us Hellions.'_ Dominic told them, and they knew that the adults and wives were listening in while listening to Voldemort.

'_He will be beyond pissed off.'_ Christopher Zambini chimed in and they all side. _'But since it was a direct order, maybe he will understand. If not, I will talk to him about it and explain it.'_ He continued and they all murmured their acknowledgement. They kept on eye on things as Voldemort called people forward asking for information and they tensed when Lucius was called up.

Lucius did not have whatever information that Voldemort wanted, so he was cursed with the Crucio. He was held under for over five minutes, and Hermione and the others could tell that the damage was not as bad as it should have been, one of the Hellions had cast the same spell on him that she had on Severus. _'Who cast the spell on him?'_ Hermione asked and Damien grunted in the affirmative. The curse was ended and Lucius slumped down, trying to catch his breath. Severus was called next, and Hermione focused herself, wondering what Dumbledore told him to tell the monster.

"What newsss do you have for me Seversss?" Voldemort hissed and the Hellions were silent. Severus bowed and kissed the hem of the robes before he stood. Voldemort motioned for him to remove his mask and Severus did so. Everyone could tell that he was tense, unsure of how well his news would go over with the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, Dumbledore is gathering his ranks, preparing for a defensive, waiting for you to attack. He tells me that he is going to introduce a new group of fighters soon, but he will not tell me who they are. They are supposedly very powerful." Severus said, knowing that the lack of a name for the group would cause him pain.

'_Supposedly powerful? Who the hell is he kidding, we ARE powerful!'_ Jackson snarled and Hermione wanted to smack him.

'_Shut up Jacks! He can't tell Voldemort the truth, it would blow our cover as well as some of the adults. He is doing exactly what Dumbledore told him to say. Shut up before you distract me!'_ Hermione snarled. She noticed just in time that Voldemort cursed Severus for his lack of complete information, and she felt the brunt of the curse. She sighed as she braced herself and pushed the pain to the back of her mind, focusing on what was being said.

"You disssappoint me Severuss, I thought that you would have more information for me concerning thissss group. You are failing me." Voldemort hissed as he held Severus under the curse.

'_I wonder if he realizes that he is not in as much pain as he usually would be.'_ Hermione vaguely heard Christopher murmur in her mind, he was trying to keep her mind on the task at hand.

'_Not yet, but he will soon.'_ Hermione muttered as Voldemort ended the curse. She did her best to catch her breath without gasping, and it took a little while. The meeting went on for a while with some people being cursed just for the fun of it, and then Voldemort dismissed the Death Eaters, leaving the room first and apparating elsewhere. The main death eaters left until only the Hellions were left in the room and the teenagers jumped down from the ceiling one by one.

"Hey Damien, how do you feel after that curse?" Dominic asked and Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That protection spell he cast on you, caused most of the curse to be transferred to him, so that it wouldn't hurt you that bad." Dominic added as Damien jumped from one of the ledges and landed in a crouched position, before almost falling on his face.

"I'm good, that wasn't as bad as the queen." Damien said, wiping the blood from his lip. Severus had a look of realization on his face and turned to Dominic.

"It was the queen's orders that the stronger of the pair cast the spell on their charge." He said and they all heard Hermione snicker from her ledge. She jumped and became visible halfway through and then landed in a crouched position with a smirk. Her lip was also bleeding, and she was shaking a little bit.

"Hey Kevin, do you have any potions from Poppy?" she asked and Kevin Perkinson nodded, digging them out from the inside of his robes. He handed the potions to Lucius and Severus, who were twitching heavily from the curse, and then to the two siblings. They took the potion and the tremors stopped almost immediately.

"I wonder when the queen will call." Jackson said and the others nodded as they sat down on the couch.

"It shouldn't be too long, she knew that we were called on." Anthony Dolohove told them and they all sighed.

"I hate that spell." Damien and Hermione chorused and the teenagers laughed.

"Who created it?" Evan Rosier asked, looking at Christopher.

"It was created when we were these guys age, it was created by Kristine and Nikolas." Christopher said quietly.

"No wonder we don't like it." Damien said and Hermione laughed with a nod. Everyone sat around quietly, thinking about the meeting. They all sat on the furniture in the sitting room, it having been enlarged to fit them all comfortably. Hermione, Severus, Draco, and Tristan sat on one couch, Hermione placing her head on Severus' shoulder and he took her hand in his. Lucius and Narcissa sat on a love seat together, and the rest of the group spaced themselves out, some of them even choosing to sit on the floor. They sat there, the whole room silent, and some even drifted off to sleep.

As soon as Hermione was almost asleep, the Hellions felt the call of the queen. They sighed as they made themselves wake up and stood, stretching. The charges looked a little worried and Severus and Hermione looked tense.

"Stay here with Narcissa, the Queen doesn't require your presence today. I will see you when I am done." She told him, her voice was kind of cold, and he wasn't sure why. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly to his chest, her arms came around his waist. He kissed her forehead and then looked down at her.

"Please be careful love." He said and she nodded, her face not as expressionless as before. "I love you." He whispered in his ear and she gave him a slight smile.

"I love you too." He kissed her and then she backed up and stood with the group. "Let's go before we are late." She told them and the group nodded, disappearing with a muffled pop. Severus sat back in his seat with his head in his hands and sighed.

"She is mad at me." He told Narcissa and she chuckled.

"She isn't all that mad at you, she is just acting cold and emotionless to prepare for the Queen. She is never sure what she will do to her, and how the information that Hermione gives her will go. She may be mad about how you treated her before you all came here, but she isn't all that mad now, more just weary." She told him and he nodded. All the wives and children sat around him quietly and they talked about anything and everything, trying to keep themselves preoccupied, not wanting to dwell on how their family members would fare in facing the Queen.

They were all gone for about two and a half hours and were exhausted when they returned. "That woman is crazy." Evan Rosier said, alerting everyone to their presence. The ones who waited whirled around to see their family and friends standing there in one piece. Mostly they only looked exhausted and had minor cuts and bruises.

"Can we leave?" Dominic asked Severus, who nodded before standing. They said goodbye to everyone and then shimmered away back to Prince Manor. The twins sighed when they landed in the middle of the hallway and let go of Severus. Dominic walked away to his room and Hermione turned to hers, figuring that Severus would follow her, which he did. She waved her hand to clean herself up and she changed into some pajama shorts and a tank top before collapsing in her bed. Severus walked over and sat beside her on the bed, she turned her face to him and gave him a weak smile.

"She tried to pick our brain's apart, making sure that we told her everything. I did my best to hide my relationship with you from her. Please do not misconstrue this as being ashamed of you, its only for your protection as well as mine. She wants you for her own. She actually took pleasure in the fact that I took the brunt of your pain, hoping that it would be enough to keep me away from you." She told him, her voice was very quiet. He magicked himself into his pajama pants and crawled in the bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her gently against him.

"She will not keep me from you Hermione, only you can do that, and even then it will be difficult." He told her and she smiled. She kissed him quickly before she put her head against his shoulder. "Go ahead and take a nap love, I'll be here when you wake up." He said and she nodded, closing her eyes. She felt him kiss her forehead and she smiled before she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the love of her life.

* * *

**Any questions? Just ask. =]]] Review??**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey guys! I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry that it has taken me SO long to update. As my profile says, life kind of got in the way and then I decided to join the United States Army ((HOOAH)). Now I am working on my stories again and here is the next chapter to this one. My other story, This Christmas, should be updated in a day or two depending on my schedule. Hopefully you guys enjoy this and I promise to update sooner as well. I also have maybe another story to add as well. **

**The stuff you recognize doesn't belong to me, just the Hellions and the OOC personalities!**

Sorry for any mistakes that may be in here. 

* * *

Chapter Eight::

School had started up a few days ago and everyone quickly fell in to their routines. Classes ran smoothly and with little incident, although Ronald Weasley did almost get beat to death by a "loose bludger" flying around outside during a break. He had no idea who sent the damned ball after him, but it was relentless until a professor stepped in, although not too many were upset about him being injured. The Hellions were perfectly behaved and even rarely seen outside of the classroom. They were using the Room of Requirements to practice, they knew that the war was fast approaching and they wanted to be well prepared. It was now a Saturday night a month into classes when Severus felt the burn of his mark on his arm. They were sitting at dinner and he barely nodded to Albus as he made his way out of the Great Hall and down toward his dungeons to collect what all he needed. He wasn't surprised to see Dominic standing in the shadows near his rooms, however he was kind of disappointed to find that his beloved wasn't there. He hadn't had any time to see her outside of the classroom except for meals and in passing in the hallways.

"Lets go, don't want to make him any angrier then I am sure he already is." The boy told him and he reluctantly nodded his head, and the two orbed out of his room at Hogwarts and into a room with no windows and only one door. Severus quickly made his way toward the snake like man sitting in the only actual chair and knelt at the man's feet. He worked quickly to clear his mind of all thoughts of the Hellions and the other stuff that Voldemort didn't need to know.

"Rise, Severus." He hissed and Severus fluidly rose to his feet and looked at the man that used to be his master. "Do you have any new news for me?" he asked and Severus sighed internally. Albus had told him some incorrect information that he was to feed to the "Dark Lord" so as to stay in his good graces as well as in the dark as to what was really going on.

"Dumbledore is in the process of training a small group to be extra prepared for the upcoming battle. He has not released any names and no one besides him and the people involved know about it. He said that they are going to be a special group with powers that no one really understands. He hopes that they will be enough. He also said he would tell me more about them as soon as he thought that they were ready." Severus said easily and with an almost expressionless face. Voldemort considered this quietly and then nodded.

"Makes sense, that the old fool would try to use any tricks that he could to try to help his cause, although it will all be for nothing. I am curious to see what he is up to. You will inform me the moment that you know, is that understood?" he asked and Severus nodded quickly. "Good, now what can you tell me about his Golden Trio?" he asked.

"They are as infuriating as ever my lord, though they had some kind of disagreement and aren't really speaking at the moment. I believe that Weasley is the one that is left out this time." Severus said truthfully. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to tell him that the trio wasn't getting along.

"I see. I want to be able to use one of Potter's friends against him, like the ultimate betrayal. Which one of his friends could be most useful?" Voldemort wondered out loud.

"Perhaps the Mudblood my lord?" Lucius asked from behind Severus. He hadn't heard him enter, but tried not to let his surprise show.

"Hm, maybe." Voldemort said as Lucius bowed at his feet.

"She is the smartest my Lord, she is pretty much the brains behind them. She gives them all of their knowledge and they would have already died without her by now." Lucius said and Voldemort nodded.

"Yes, yes, I think that this will work quite well." Voldemort said with a gleeful expression. "We can use this to our advantage. Use this split in the trio to get the Granger girl on our side. Use any means necessary and at the end of this Severus, once its over, I might let you keep her as a pet. Do not tell the old fool anything yet." Voldemort said and Severus nodded. He was dismissed and swiftly made his way out of the room. He exited the room to find a few of the higher ranking Death Eaters wandering around as he made his way toward the front door. They must have been staying in one of Dolohov's houses. He felt Dominic trailing behind him, occasionally tugging on the back of his robe to let him know that he was still there. Once they were far enough away he felt Dominic grab his arm and then orb them back to his rooms in the Dungeons of the castle. Dominic made himself visible for a few moments.

"The queen will want to know what just transpired." Was all he said, his voice quiet.

"I understand. Is there something going on?" Severus asked tentatively and Dominic shook his head.

"No." was all he said as he became invisible again and headed for the doors.

"Where is Mya?" Severus asked quietly.

"Busy." Was all he got as he watched the door to his chambers open and close quickly. He shook his head in confusion. There was something going on, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wondered where Hermione was and hoped that she was all right. He missed her lately, only ever seeing her in class and even then she was kind of standoff-ish, more so then usual. Severus shook his head as he quickly put his Death Eater robes away and headed off to find the Headmaster to tell him what had transpired at the meeting with the Dark Lord.

Hermione sighed quietly as she knelt at the feet of Tatiana, she was tired and in pain, and yet she still knelt here, listening as the queen talked to other Hellions that came in and out of the throne room. She had been sitting here for the last three hours, wondering what the hell was going on. For the last month she had been sent on crazy ass missions during all of her free time, keeping her away from her brother and every one else, only coming back in time for classes and a little bit of sleep and meal times. No one suspected anything because they all thought that she was in her room studying or something similar. People were idiots, honestly. She was quickly growing tired of all the bull shit. She felt when Dominic contacted her to tell her that Severus had been contacted, and still she was stuck kneeling there. If something happened to him while she wasn't there to watch over him, the Gods help her she was going to go ballistic on the queen. Finally the queen turned to her and asked her about her latest mission. She quickly gave her the edited version of the events that had occurred in her search for the requested items and then asked to be excused, stating the need to attend to her homework and making sure the other Hellions were training. Tatiana had made her the team leader for a reason and currently she was going to use it to her advantage. She quickly left the hall and headed to the outside gates, not stopping to talk with anyone, though several of the residents would try.

Helena was home to many different type of creatures, not just the Hellions. The Hellions were just the protectors of Helena and the other races depended on them to keep Helena a secret and the residents safe from bounty hunters and just others looking to kill them. They had wolf, falcon, snake, and various types of cat shape shifters, elves, some of the Faye, some lower level and higher level Demons, and some elemental witches that resided there and each race had their part to protect Helena's secrets. The Hellions were the first beings to inhabit the large island many centuries ago and eventually allowed other races to seek refuge on their island as long as they followed the rules and laws. Eventually it just became home to them all and they, for the most part, resided together peacefully. Some parts of the Royal Guard weren't Hellions but specific teams of the other races trained for certain things.

Hermione easily made her way back to the front gates of Hogwarts and quietly made her way back into the castle. It was after dinnertime so she let herself into the castle and made her way toward the Headmaster's office. She was going to tell him what happened and request some time to visit the Hellion adults to discuss with them what was going on. Maybe everyone together would be able to piece together what the Queen was doing. She sighed as she rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on and was pretty unhappy about it. She had run out of her headache potions two weeks ago and was unable to make them since, maybe she would pay a visit to Poppy for some or even down to Severus to ask for some. It was easier now that he knew about her secret, though out of habit she was still wary about going to him for help. It was difficult for her to go exactly back to the way things used to be and to even open up to him completely, and she was sure it would eventually come back to bite her in the ass. Her main concerns were to finish this war and to keep Severus away from the Queen of Helena. She made her way up the gargoyle steps to the Headmasters office and quietly knocked on the door. She made her way inside once she heard the old man tell her to enter. She was moving slowly now, trying not to focus on the pain in her body.

"Ms. Granger, what can I do for you tonight? Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked with great concern. He could see that she was exhausted and in pain.

"No worries Headmaster, I will be fine. I am just a little tired, that is all." She told him quietly, looking down at her lap as she took a seat in front of the older mans desk. She didn't even notice the figure standing in the corner behind her, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "I still have no earthly idea what she is having us all look for, it doesn't make sense to any of us, not even the adults. She is starting to become frantic and more out of control. It's disconcerting really. She is lashing out at all of us and it's all I can do not to lose my mind or even attack her. Those guys are my responsibility and she is just lashing out at us like we are toys. I've had to heal Tristan three times just this week alone. She needs to be stopped before she kills us all, and I don't know about you Dumbledore, but I would kind of like to live to at least see the end of this war… and not die a ridiculously painful death." She told him and the old man chuckled.

"I would agree with you on that one my dear. What can I do for you?" he asked her kindly.

"Allow me and my team to go see the others and the adults, or set up a meeting here for everyone, coordinate with Hollow Heights about the rest of my team. We're already using the Room of Requirements for training. We need to figure out what she is looking for." She told him before failing to fight a yawn from escaping.

"You need to get some sleep Ms. Granger." He told her and she laughed.

"I shall try." She told him and he nodded sadly.

"Very well, I shall see what I can do for you." He said and she nodded her thanks.

"Also, sometime soon I will need to make an extended trip back to Helena. I need to get in touch with some of the Higher Lords and see what they make of this. They have lived there longer then almost anyone else and maybe they can help us piece it all together. Maybe there is something that they can see that I haven't yet." She told him and he nodded again.

"How much time will you need?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the man standing behind the brunette. He was so focused on the girl and Albus couldn't really make out his expression.

"A weekend at least, maybe some more time after my classes are through." She told him after thinking for a few moments. Albus nodded his head solemnly.

"Have you talked to anyone other then your team lately?" he asked her.

"Not really, I haven't had time. When I am not in class she has me running all over the Gods creation looking for this shit, or we're training or I am catching an hour or two of sleep. I have no time for anything else," she told him tiredly, putting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. Albus could see that this was taking its tole on her, although he knew that she wouldn't stop until everything was finished. It was something that he liked about the young Hellion leader, her determination and stubbornness that helped her to finish her task without stopping.

"You should take time for the others too, you need a break and don't want to push yourself too hard Hermione." He told her kindly and she faintly nodded. "I know that he messed up, but don't hold it against him anymore, lean on him and let him help you. Now that he knows the truth, you don't have to hide anything from him anymore." He added and she slowly opened her eyes, focusing on him and it made him slightly uncomfortable, she was showing more of her Hellion side then her human side. Hellions naturally made most humans nervous, especially when they didn't hide behind their human façade. They could look quite scary and intimidating, even to the old man.

"Excuse me for being cautious Dumbledore. I don't want to open myself up only to get hurt again. I get that he is sorry, but it takes some time to get over that shit. And I am usually not inclined to deal with this outside of my kind." She told him, her voice cold and sending chills down both men's spines.

"I understand that, but give him a chance. He really cares about you Hermione, and he is worried about you. Let him help you in the ways that your team cannot." He told her and she rose to her feet more fluidly then either was used to seeing.

"I am going to go check on my boys and then I am going to bed. Have a good night Headmaster." She told him before heading to the door. Once she was gone Albus turned to the younger man and looked at him.

"It will take some time Severus." He told him and the darker man nodded.

"I understand Headmaster. I just…. care for her so much and I can't help it. I am trying not to let it bother me, but it's difficult." He told the older man truthfully.

"I know, think about what we spoke of earlier and then get back to me tomorrow. Discuss it with her and get her opinions on it as well." Albus told him.

"But she is busy enough as it is. You saw her Albus, she is about ready to drop." Severus said.

"I know that, but let her help anyways. It will be good for you both and it will help her to trust you more. She does love you with all of her heart, but she is having a hard time trusting you because of what has happened. It will make her happy to know that you are being open with her and asking for her opinions. Hell, it might even make it easier for you guys to spend time together, even if it is only over working with potions, and you might get back to where you two used to be." He told him and Severus nodded again, turning for the door.

"Offer to help her, or at least ask her to spend time with you. She'll open up again soon." He said as Severus left the office.

"Since when did you get so good at giving advice old man?" Lucius asked as she came through the fire.

"I don't really know. What can I do for you?" Albus asked the blonde man, who gave him a friendly smile.

Severus found Hermione as she slowly made her way back to her chambers. The pain was starting to get worse and she clothes were sticking to her in the most uncomfortable ways. She wasn't very focused on her surroundings so she didn't notice him until he was standing a few feet away from her.

"Hello Mya." He murmured and her head jerked up to look at him, her surprise evident for a few moments.

"Hello." She said quietly, trying not to lean against the wall.

"Let me help you please." He said quietly as they stared at each other. She didn't speak for a few moments. "At least let me heal you and give you some sleeping drought so that you feel better." He said and slowly she nodded. She did miss him, having been so busy lately that she only really saw him when she was in class, and even then she couldn't talk to him. He slowly led her back toward the dungeons and into his classroom and then into his private office. He offered her his chair and she gingerly sat down in it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Mya what happened?" he asked her as she closed her eyes.

"Ogres and angry tree spirits." She told him with a small laugh. "I wish I was kidding too, but never have a conversation with some angry ass tree spirits. They attacked me." She said as she leaned forward and he helped her to slowly remove her robes. They stuck to her in a few places with what he realized was dried blood.

"Mya." He whispered in despair.

"Its fine, I am just tired. I haven't been able to heal myself lately because I've been too busy. Some of it is from a pack of wronged wolves as well." She whispered to him and he gently took her face in his hands, looking at her with love and pain.

"Wolves?" he asked her, heading over to his cabinets to find some healing potions for her.

"They are shape shifters, different from werewolves because they can change at will and they also take the form of giant wolves, roughly the size of a bear really. They are quite fascinating but can be deadly when they are angry." She told him, drinking the potions that he gave her, feeling the pain disappear. She knew that some of the marks would be there for a while.

"What happened?" he asked her, pulling her gently toward him in a hug. She hesitated before slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning against him.

"Tatiana has pissed off a lot of residents of Helena and they were just lashing out. I was sent to find some items for her and they understandably are reluctant to whether give them to her or even just give me information about it. They generally attack first and ask questions later and are really weary of any Hellions, especially ones that belong to the Royal Guard. It took me some time to convince them that I wasn't there to hurt them." She told him, her words beginning to slur with her being so tired. He noticed that she was pretty dead on her feet.

"Stay with me tonight please? You can have my bed and I will take the couch. You don't have enough strength to make it back to your rooms and I can help heal you here." He said and she was quite for a few. She stepped away from him a few feet and he looked at her in confusion, trying to hide his sadness and hurt.

"Dominic." She whispered out and her brother orbed to her side instantly, looking at his sister in shock and sadness.

"What is she doing to you dearest sister?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I'll be fine brother. Can you bring me some clothes and my bags for tomorrow?" she asked him and he nodded instantly, giving her a gentle smile.

"Of course, I will be right back." He told her before orbing away. Severus looked at her in surprise.

"I don't have enough energy to fight with you right now. I haven't really slept in a week or so. And you don't have to sleep on the couch you silly man." She told him as they headed into his private rooms. He quickly repaired her robes and her clothes and hung her robes beside the door to his chambers. He led her into his rooms and to the bathroom.

"You are more then welcome to use the bathroom if you want to. There is some stuff in there to clean up with if you wish." He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, I will wait for Dominic though." She said and he nodded. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat on the edge of it. She magicked her shoes and socks off and pulled off her button up shirt to show her black tank top. It didn't take very long for Dominic to orb back to them.

"Here you go sis. I ran into Dumbledore and he suggested that maybe you should take a day or two off to recuperate. I will get your class work and he will tell the teachers that you are feeling sick right now. Poppy will probably be by tomorrow to check on you. He said for you to stay here if Severus will allow it." He said, setting her stuff in the corner of the room. Severus nodded his head in agreement, he would be more then happy to have her here for a few days while she recovered. This way she was close to him and he could keep an eye on her, helping her when she needed it, even if she was too stubborn to ask.

"But I can't-" she started and Dominic easily interrupted her from talking.

"Yes you can, and you will. You have been pushing yourself so hard lately and I know that you haven't had proper rest or anything lately. She is pushing you too hard and you need a few days to recoup. Take it because you really don't have a choice. And we would all feel better if you do, even the others at Hollow Heights have noticed. Please just stay here and let Severus take care of you." He said and she sighed in defeat.

"Stupid brothers always getting their way…. Ganging up on me even if they aren't all here." She muttered to herself and Dominic laughed. He walked over to her and gently hugged her tightly to him.

"Yes, we do get our way. We love you so much and we all worry about you. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you right now if they could see you." He muttered into her hair and he felt her arms tighten around him for a moment. He kissed the top of her head as he backed up, keeping his hands gently around her forearms. "We love you sis, all of us, even the ones that aren't actually related. I will let Harry, Ginny, and the others know what is going on and where you are. Please just rest and get back to the crazy sister I know you are. I will see you tomorrow and bring you your homework and what not." He said as he kissed her forehead again and moved to leave.

"Love you to you manipulative little crack head. Tell the others that I will see them in a few days. Night Dom." She said as he orbed away. She looked at Severus with a tired smile.

"Why don't you shower and change and I will see you when you are done." He told her and she nodded.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked and he just stared at her.

"I just wanted you to hold me, that's all." She said, sounding like she was embarrassed.

"I would love to, now go get ready for bed my silly Mya." He told her and she nodded, heading to the bathroom after pulling some pajamas out of her bag. Her shower didn't take very long at all and when she was done she walked out of the bathroom to see Severus propped up against the headboard of the bed, reading a book while he waited. He looked up at her when she entered and smiled at her, she really was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He closed the book and set it on the nightstand beside him. She tiredly made her way around to the other side of the bed and crawled in after he pulled back the covers. She looked much better now that she had showered, more refreshed even though she was still extremely tired. She curled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her so that her head was on his chest and her arm across his torso. He kissed the top of her head as he turned out the lights with a simple spell.

"Night Severus." She muttered, already half asleep.

"Night my beautiful girl." He told her. He could tell that she easily fell asleep while he laid there, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about everything she said earlier to Albus as well as what happened when they first broke up. He was just happy to have her in his arms and he would do whatever he could to make it all up to her. He really did love her with all his heart, though he wasn't planning on advertising that to anyone any time soon. He still had a reputation to protect as well as be a spy for a madman. He closed his eyes and eventually let sleep overtake him, his thoughts solely on the girls in his arms.

* * *

**So did you guys enjoy it? Let me know what you think?**


End file.
